fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Prank Master/Transcript
opens up showing the Fanlair, then cut inside to F&C's alarm clocks. They go off Fanboy's Alarm: WHAT TIME IS IT?!? Chum Chum's Alarm: It's 7:00, and today is... Fanboy's Alarm: voice Prank Day. sit up in bed Fanboy/Chum Chum: Prank Day! Fanboy: The most pranktacular, prankilicious, pranktastic day of the whole pranking year! flap opens making balloons and confetti fly out, along with a voice saying "surprise" Chum Chum: Yeah, happy Prank Day, Fanboy! a lever near his bead, slamming Fanboy's bed into the wall Fanboy: laughs Good one, Chum Chum, happy Prank Day to you too. pulls a lever by his bed slamming Chum Chum's bed into the wall. Chum Chum does the same. This continues several times Montage! goes to the fridge, opens it and a bear comes out! Chum goes to the toilet with a newspaper. A vaccume sucks him into the toilet and Fanboy comes out of Chum Chum's bathtub, laughing. '' ''Chum sits on the couch eating cereal. Fanboy comes over with cereal and a remote. He sits down and presses a button on the remote. The couch cushion Chum Chum was sitting on springs up, sending Chum Chum flying all over the Fanlair. Fanboy then looks at his cereal, and a bear comes out and eats him. Chum Chum comes back laughing and Fanboy gets out of the bear. of montage Fanboy: Now, the real prank meal awaits us at school. at school... see many pranks in the background. Janitor Poopatine and Hank throw pies in each other's faces. Michael surprises Nancy with a trick can of worms. Lupe squirts Chuggy's face with a squirting flower. Fanboy: I love the smell of cream pies in the face in the morning, smells like victory. Chum Chum: Who are we gonna prank? Huh? huh? Fanboy: Hmm. a victim Perfect! perspective, Kyle is stomping through the halls grumply. Kyle: What a immature custom. Close-up. Prank Day, feh! Fanboy: offscreen Hello, Kyle. Kyle: down and finds himself standing on Fanboy's head Ah! off What do you two boobs want? Fanboy: We were just hoping you could help us out by...pulling my finger. sticks out his right index finger. Kyle looks at the camera for a moment Kyle: Certainly. over to Fanboy's left I'll just do it from over here. Fanboy's finger, and suddenly, his head flap opens, spraying brain fart all over him! Ew! Oh...smell...bad... Fanboy and Chum Chum: laughter drops to the ground, grossed out Chum Chum: Brain farts rule. disappears comes by Yo: Hi, Fanboy! Hey there, my widdle Chummy Wummy! Chum Chum: Hey, Yo. Happy Prank Day. Yo: What's Prank Day? Fanboy: Oh, Yo. Allow the Fanman to educate you in the ways of the world. See, prank day is the day when people play pranks on each other. Observe! over to Chum Chum and gives him a stick of orange gum Gum gum, Chum Chum? Chum tastes the gum. He smiles, revealing his teeth turned purple. Yo: Oh, I get it. Thanks, Fanboy! Fanboy: No problem. Now, if you'll excuse us -- trips Yo: and jumps Yay! My first prank! Fanboy: Beginners' luck, Yo. Yo: 'Here, Let me help you up! ''gives him her hand, but he gets shocked due to a joy buzzer '''Fanboy: Got me again. You're a fast learner. Yo: You look like you could use some water. Fanboy: That would be.... piranha pops out of the cup and bites Fanboy's nose PIRANHA!!!!! You got quite a street-going, Yo. Yo: And I owe it all to you! Here, I want you to have this present. him a gift Fanboy: Oooh! I like... bear pops out of the gift box and attacks Fanboy Yo: Thanks a lot, Fanboy! Fanboy: 'Eh, don't mention it. Augh, watch the face! ''are watching Yo at her locker '''Fanboy: There she is. Time to teach her who's the Prank Master. You got the itching powder? Chum presents a can of itching powder. They slither up to Yo Fanboy: Wha! backpack grabs them with claws Yo: A mega-wedgie! Pretty good prank, eh, Fanboy? Fanboy: so thrilled Not bad! Yo: I love Prank Day! Oh, check out the stickers I made! a sticker of her making a goofy face on Fanboy's forehead In Yo face! Fanboy: Very creative. Yo: Oh, and sorry about your itchy butt. Fanboy: What do you mean? I -- Chum Chum: shaking the itching powder Oy! Fanboy! Fanboy: Itching powder! stutters Na na na na na na Yo holds up a banana peel and throws it to the ground. Fanboy slips on it Fanboy: AHHHH!! into a locker Yo: out of a locker and slaps a sticker on Fanboy's forehead In Yo face! Na na na na na na is holding a whoopee cushion. After a pause, he blows it up, but Yo squeezes its air into Fanboy, causing him to deflate and shrink Yo: a sticker on tiny Fanboy's forehead In Yo face! Na na na na na na are laughing when they hear a knock Fanboy: Hmm? head flap revealing Yo with a pie AAHHHH!! Yo: the pie on Fanboy's forehead. It has a sticker on it In Yo face! entire screen gets covered with stickers as the montage ends Later... Fanboy: Oh...she'll find me... Chum Chum: Fanboy? locker and gasps is covered in stickers and is shivering Fanboy: In Yo face. In Yo face. In Yo face. In Yo face. Chum Chum: Oh, come on, buddy. You've had a rough day. Let's go get you a Frosty Freezy Freeze. the Frosty Mart... Fanboy: There's got to be a way to out-prank Yo! We-we just haven't figured it out yet. Lenny: snoring Boog: Shh. Fanboy: Mmm? Lenny Uh, Lenny? Lenny: up Huh? Aw, man. I was dreaming I was napping. Fanboy: Uh, two Fr-osty Freezy Freezes, please. him a dollar Lenny: Whatever. over to the register Here's your -- Monkey appears on the register theme and the horse trumpet sounds Change? pig runs through a door under the counter on a rope and drags Lenny along with it. Screaming, Lenny is dragged along with the rope through the store Lenny: I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! dragged out the door Boog: Ha! The Prank Master strikes again! Nailed it! Original prankster number one! Who Da Man? Who Da Man? I Da Man, with a capital "D"; "a": "Da". Fanboy: Whoah-hoah! Boog, how did you -- ? Boog: When it comes to pranking, I wrote the book! Really, I did. his prank book Fanboy: "Taking Time To Smell the Fake Doodie, Boog's Best Pranks: A To Z". light bulb appears over his head Boog's the Prank Master. Boog's head He can help us! Boog: Fanboy off Never...touch...the face. Fanboy: We're desperate! We need your help to prank someone! Boog: Who? enters, playing with Scampers Fanboy: gasps Her. Boog: The little girl? Fanboy: into Boog's ear She's a viper. Yo: clapping Oh, goody! It's my brothers-in-prank, Fanboy and Chum Chum! Woowoohoohoohoohoohoohoohoo! Chum Chum Doesn't Prank Day make you think warm, fuzzy thoughts like puppies and rainbows and Chum Chum? Chum Chum Ah, me too. Fanboy: Chum Chum away Stay away! Boog See what I mean? Vicious. Boog: I ain't even gonna waste my time with her. Now get out of my face and go bother someone less...awesome. Fanboy: some sort of psycho face Sure, Boog! We get it! Come on, Chum Chum. Boog's scared he doesn't have a prank for us that's good enough to fool Yo. Then he won't be Prank Master. Boog: Pffft. Right, what, now I'm supposed to say, "I'll show you. I'll help you prank Yo"? chuckle Like I'm gonna fall for the -- F&C OKAY, WELL, THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M GONNA DO! When you're done with her, she won't even know what pranked her, right? Na na na na na is reading his book Boog: the camera Oh, yeah. Prank #3149 with the optional grunfeld reverse. Ch-ka! It's foolproof! Learn it, live it. pause Learn it! Fanboy and Chum Chum: Got it! Boog:'Good! Now get out there and go prank one for the booger! ''salute, then Fanboy launches Chum Chum out of frame. He battle cries as he walks offscreen '''Fanboy: Ah, she's got eggs! Ow. Ow! splatter all over F&C. They walk back onscreen covered in eggs Boog: Yeesh. Talk about getting egg on your face. Yo: clapping Wasn't that just the funnest? Oops, almost forgot! stickers on F&C's foreheads In Yo face! Boog And since it was your idea, in Yo face, too! sticker on Boog's forehead Chum Chum: Oh, I guess Yo is the Prank Master, huh, Boog? head turns red Boog? Boog: blows out of ears Gentlemen, that alleged little girl has drawn first blood! So what are you prepared to do about it? Fanboy: Move to Swaziland! Chum Chum: baggage Give me five minutes to pack. Boog: No! We're gonna prank back and prank back hard! Just look at her, smugly gloating on her victory! Fanboy: wimpering Boog: It's on, junior pranksters. We're in this together! Fanboy: Mold our eager minds into a fine paste, oh, wise one! Boog: The key to a good prank is knowing your victim's -- weakness. Fanboy: Hmm. She likes playing with gadgets, her best friend is a pinecone named Ingrid, and...she would believe anything if she thought she could get her hands on Chum Chum! sneer at Chum Chum Chum Chum: What? Do I have a dangler? is looking at glasses for her pine cone, Ingrid Yo: No. Those make you look stuck up. Chum Chum: Oh, no, no, no, no! I won't do it. You guys can prank Yo without me! Fanboy: But Chumalito, you heard what Boog said. We're all in this together! Boog: Hey, what's wrong with this kid? He's making me look bad! Fanboy: Ugh, I don't know, Boog. Sometimes I wish Yo would just take him. Let's go. and Boog leave Yo: What...was that all about? Chum Chum: They wanted to use me as bait so they could prank you. Me, bait! Yo: Those monsters, trying to make you look silly like that? Now you come home with me, and we'll get you into a nice warm sundress. Chum Chum: Yo? Yo: Yes, my perfect tiny snuggle face? Chum Chum: Would you take a step to your right? Yo: onto a red "X" on the floor Sure, Chum Chum. How come? Chum Chum: No reason. NOOOOOOW! leaves and Fanboy swing down on ropes, pies in hand Boog: Huzzah-ya! Fanboy: Ah-la-la-la-la! continues Boog: Oh, yeah! then, Yo steps off the X and Boog and Fanboy hit each other with pies Boog: My whole pranking career down in flames! I ain't never been so humiliated. Yo: You didn't really think I was gonna fall for your play-acting, did you? Fanboy: That was kind of the idea. Yo: giggling You'd never turn your back on Chum Chum like that. But since you did say you wanted me to take him... a sailor hat on Chum Chum don't mind if I do! Oh, Chum Chum! throws Chum Chum up into the air and when he lands on her, fart covers the screen and Yo is burnt and dirty Fanboy: CHUM CHUM, YOU DID IT! YOU PRANKED YO! Yo Ya see, Yo? That's what happens when you go up against real Prank Masters! Boog: Oh, yeah! In Yo face, baby. laughs dances Boog: How ya like us now? Huh? How ya like us now? Boog: How ya like us now? Yeah...! join in Fanboy/Chum Chum/Boog: ...How ya like us now? Huh? Yo: sadly You pranked me. You really pranked me. happily SWEET! Chum Chum and Boog stop dancing and gasp Yo: Great prank, guys! I can hardly wait till next year! Byyyye! exits Boog: pause That girl is ice cold. She even takes the fun out of gloating. Fanboy: Chum Chum I had no idea you were wearing the exploding underpants I got you last Prank Day. Chum Chum: Uh...I'm not. Fanboy: Aaaaah. pause Ohhhhh. covers the screen Na na na na na na Category:Transcripts